


Whipped Cream

by farthendur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, a little bit of smut, everything is cold and freezing im gonna die in ohio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those times when you come home drained? And it's negative 74 degrees outside and you just want to sleep for days? Jackson comes home after a long day and JB is JB and makes things so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I think the title is also slightly referring to the fact that JB is whipped in this relationship. Props to my incredibly stressful life at the moment and this nightmarish Ohio cold for inspiring me.
> 
> Jaebum's outfit is this: http://imgnews.naver.net/image/420/2016/01/19/140340733_13.jpg

Jackson’s feet feel about a hundred times lighter once he finally kicks his boots off by the door. He straightens up with a grunt at the strain in his waist and throws his jacket on the coat hanger. His exhales are heavy as he drags himself to the kitchen and throws the unopened toothbrush on the counter.

To say that it’s been a long day would be a major understatement. Jackson spent the morning recording in the studio before he attended several meetings and was later at the shooting of an upcoming show that he would be appearing in. He had been looking forward to diving into the warmth of his blankets as soon as the driver dropped him off at their dorm, but realized he had finally come around to throwing his old toothbrush in the trash this morning and had forgotten to buy a new one.

The weather has been unforgivably cold and the wind relentless in the last couple of days, so Jackson was cursing every power in the world that put him in the current absurd situation – trudging through the beyond freezing cold, boots crunching ice, head trying to sink deeper into the loose protection of his two hoods – on his way to the corner store. Now, finally home, he feels plain exhausted on every level. His legs ache and his ears hurt and his fingers are still a little numb too as he downs a glass of water in big gulps. How thirsty the cold makes him is probably one of the things he hates the most about it.

The living room could be warmer, he notes as he enters, adding to the pile of things to be grumpy about. He throws himself on the couch like a sack of potatoes and lets out a loud sigh that leaves his lungs tingling.

“Welcome back,” Jaebum eyes him from the armchair.

“Hi,” Jackson breathes.

He’s just cold and quite a bit stressed out too. He cringes when he remembers that they still have dance practice later. He doesn’t know if he did well in the studio this morning, he’s flying out to China in two days, he’s just tired to the core. And a bit thirsty too. And there’s a faintly painful pulsing behind his eyes. Maybe he can nap a bit.

Jaebum continues to glance at him while flipping through the papers in his hands.

“Long day?”

“Yeah,” Jackson sighs again, a hand over his eyes. “I’m just _drained_.”

Jaebum hums. “You have time to sleep a little before we head to the studio.”

“Yeah, I’m deciding about that now. Mark’s probably sleeping too.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Jaebum still eyeing the exhausted puppy on the couch. He gets up finally and disappears into the kitchen for some time. Jackson goes over his China schedules in his head before letting his mind drift to the tentative plans the group’s been making for a vacation at the end of the month.

He hears Jaebum’s steps a moment later. He feels something being draped over him and opens his eyes to see Jaebum spreading a blanket across the length of his body, a mug in hand. “Here. It’ll warm you up. It’s extra sweet.”

Jackson’s tired face lights up when he takes the mug of hot chocolate from Jaebum’s hands.

“Ahh, this is just what I need,” he says, sitting up to take a long sniff. Jaebum has a way with hot chocolate. And pretty much anything, let’s be honest. “Thank you!”

Jaebum is smiling as he pats Jackson’s head playfully before sitting on a cushion in front of the couch. Jackson takes a careful sip. He closes his eyes in delight and smacks his lips and Jaebum grins at his adorable expression.

“No whipped cream?” Jackson brings out the puppy eyes without hesitation.

The smile doesn’t leave Jaebum’s lips. “I wonder sometimes if you’ll ever stop being a brat,” he says as he walks off towards the kitchen.

He comes back with the whole can and sprays out a generous little mountain into Jackson’s cup to Jackson’s excited little hums. The room is  warmer now. Jaebum watches Jackson rearrange himself a little in a sitting position, tucking the blanket under himself and snuggling into his large hoodie.

“Oh, it’s really good, hyung,” Jackson comments after another sip. A strip of whipped cream decorates his upper lip and he licks it off in a couple of swipes of the tongue, glancing at Jaebum innocently.

“Is it warming you up?” Jaebum pretends not to have noticed the display.

“Oh, yeah, it’s great. I might just really take a nap after this. You can join me too,” Jackson takes another sip. He looks soft and cuddly and Jaebum is fond.

“You have a little cream left there,” the older says, pointing to his own upper lip.

“Here?” the tip of Jackson’s tongue runs over the opposite side of where the cream is.

“No, on the other side. It’s a little spot there, on the—“

“Here?”

“No, it’s on your upper lip—“

“Here?”

“Jackson, it’s right—“

“Why don’t you just wipe it off yourself, I can’t find it,” Jackson says, eyes wide and innocent.

Jaebum’s smile fades a little, flowing into a playful glint in his eyes. He leans in slowly and wipes the spot off with his own lips, licking them after. He kisses Jackson again then, soft, sweet. Their noses brush as he pulls back.

Jackson brings the mug to his lips again, practically pushing his upper lip into the whipped cream.

“Oh, I think I have a little more cream left, do you mind helping me again?”

Jaebum grins and kisses him again. He gets all of the cream off as they kiss tenderly, playfully, and Jackson feels his smile in it.

“You have a bit on your nose too,” Jaebum murmurs against his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty adorable,” he says in between kisses and licks the spot off of Jackson’s nose. The sound that Jackson makes is one of the most adorable combinations between a yelp and a giggle and Jaebum laughs out loud before kissing him again, reaching to cup his jaw.

The kiss develops as their tongues meet. Jackson tastes so sweet that Jaebum is smiling into the kiss again and burying his fingers in the platinum blond locks.

“I can help ease out some of the strain, if you want,” Jaebum offers, brushing their noses again.

Jackson is suddenly blushing a little. He feels much warmer now, and the way Jaebum looks at him and touches him is making him tingle - in a pleasant way this time.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he says, pecking the leader’s soft lips. “I want to finish the hot chocolate though. Wouldn’t want your work to go to waste…”

Jaebum settles on the opposite end of the couch, pulling Jackson’s legs in his lap and draping the blanket over himself as well. They watch TV in comfortable silence, as Jackson sips his hot chocolate looking like a human marshmallow in layers of warmth and Jaebum massages his feet under the blanket.

 

“So…” Jackson trails off, setting the empty mug on the coffee table some time later.

Jaebum looks at him with a soft smile, “Yeah?” He’s mellowed out a little in their shared warmth, enjoying the show they’ve been watching and occasionally thinking about how to give Jackson a nice afternoon.

“I’m ready to take you up on that offer,” Jaebum doesn’t understand what the need to bring out the puppy eyes again is, so he tickles Jackson’s foot briefly.

“Wait for me in my bed, I’ll go put the mug in the dishwasher and meet you there,” the leader says as he gets up.

He finds Jackson under his covers a couple of minutes later, only his head poking out. He’s stripped down to his tank top and boxers and greets him giddily. Jaebum himself fits the definitions of domestic and adorable quite well, with a sharp hint of handsome. His hoodie and sweatpants make you think that hugging him would probably be one of the warmest experiences in the world.

“I’m a little cold tho,” Jackson says, pulling the comforter to his chin.

“I’ll make it nice and hot for you,” Jaebum replies as he digs through his nightstand.

He retrieves a bottle of massage oil and climbs on the bed. Jackson’s eyes light up, already glazing over with the pleasure that’s to come. It’s a lavender scented oil the two use sometimes for special occasions. It’s not ideal as lube, but they both love the scent.

Jaebum pulls the covers off of Jackson’s upper half, his eyes sliding over his boyfriend’s (partner? fuck buddy? irresistibly charming friend and bandmate who Jaebum loves and fucks as often as he can? who’s even keeping track of what they call it nowadays) toned body which is currently shivering in the cool air of the room.

“No, Jaebum, please, it’s cold, just—Just like, throw it on top of yourself—“

“Shhh, you just lie there,” Jaebum says, straddling Jackson’s waist. He runs his hands in random circles over Jackson’s chest and abs and watches him fondly. He leans in, a finger under Jackson’s chin, and kisses him gently several times, effectively getting him to relax under his body. They rest their foreheads together as Jaebum’s warm hands travel over Jackson’s neck and collarbones. “Ready for hyung’s magical hands?”

“Always,” Jackson breathes and kisses him briefly. He’s still exhausted, still aching at the core in a lack of energy, still mostly sleepy, but so warm, so cozy under Jaebum’s touch and Jaebum’s loving gaze, so ready for Jaebum to take care of him as he does – in firm, experienced, tender touches and gentle whispers.

Jaebum helps him out of his tank top and laughs at the way he shivers. He squeezes massage oil in his palm and warms it between his hands before placing them on both sides of Jackson’s neck, right where it meets his shoulders. He starts rubbing at Jackson’s skin in practiced sweeps, little by little applying more pressure to knead at the muscles. Jackson sighs deeply and closes his eyes. Jaebum watches him with so much affection that he looks like he might just melt.

Once he covers his entire front in oil, he helps Jackson lay on his stomach and straddles him again, giving his ass a playful pat. Jackson feels like his entire torso is disintegrating in the best possible way, knot by knot.

“You’re so good, hyung,” Jackson purrs when Jaebum starts at his shoulders. “I have to warn you, though, I might just fall asleep. You’re really hot right now and I really want you to make me cum, but I’m so tired, I really might fall asleep.”

Jaebum laughs and leans down to press a kiss behind Jackson’s ear.

“Don’t worry about it. Just relax,” Jaebum says quietly and kisses him again.

Jaebum takes his time with Jackson’s back, kneading at muscles and working out knots and Jackson does fall asleep. Jaebum continues regardless and only stops once he’s covered the whole surface of his back. He watches his boyfriend for a couple of long moments, the beautiful lines of his face relaxed in a peaceful expression, the ripples of his back glistening. He really hit the jackpot with him.

He covers Jackson with the comforter all the way to his ears. He washes his hands quickly and when he returns, he takes his hoodie and sweatpants off and sneaks under the covers to snuggle up to Jackson. He falls asleep to Jackson’s deep breathing and the smell of lavender.

❆❆❆

[Jackson wakes up first and turns in Jaebum’s arms and feels like a newborn, his muscles buzzing faintly after the massage and the deep nap. Everything smells like lavender and Jaebum and he takes a deep breath. He’s highly aware of how special and unique a moment like this is.

Jaebum wakes up to a hand stroking him into hardness and Jackson’s dick humping his leg. His sleepy smile is so precious that Jackson can’t help himself and plants kisses all over his face until Jaebum turns and swats him away. Jaebum retaliates by climbing on top of him and pinning him loosely to the bed, grinning.

He presses their lips together with force and breathes deeply and his eyes are twinkling in that other-worldly Jaebum way when he pulls away to say, “I love you.”

Jackson kisses him in return and whispers his ‘I love you’s to his lips.

Jaebum does end up making him cum and Jackson’s legs feel like jell-o the entire night.]

**Author's Note:**

> when will Jaebum come take care of me like this


End file.
